thewarriorclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Bluestar
Bluestar is a sleek blue-silver she-cat with a silver muzzel. Appearances Cats of the Clans She is shown in Cats of the Clans, and said to have been very troubled with her relationship with Oakheart and her three kits. Secrets of the Clans She is mentioned when she talks about seeing Fourtrees for the first time and when she talked about the prophecy fire will save the clan. The Rise of Scourge She is seen on a patrol with Thistleclaw and Tigerpaw when they meet Tiny. She tells Tigerpaw to let Tiny go and is accused of being soft on him because he is a kittypet. Into the Wild She is the leader of [[ThunderClan when Rusty first joins the clan. She is the one who offered him admitence. She is seen as a kind, caring leader, who always thinks of her clan first. She begins to trust Firepaw more and takes him on as her apprentice after Yellowfang is taken prisoner. Some of the clan is taken a back because Firepaw had broken the warrior code and had eaten on his hunting patrol. Bluestar might have made him her aprentice to thank him for now having a very important ShadowClan cat when there was a threat of attack. She brings Tigerclaw, Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw with her to the moonstone and brings Firepaw with her inside. On their way back, she is attacked by dogs and loses her fourth life. Later, she tells Firepaw the truth, that she has two lives left. When Spottedleaf is found dead and four Thunderclan kits go missing, along with Yellowfang, she doesn't belive that Yellowfang took them and sends Firepaw with Graystripe to find her before a patrol does. At the end of the book, she gives Firepaw and Graystripe their warrior names, Fireheart and Graystripe. Fire and Ice She sends Fireheart and Graystripe to find Windclan and bring them back. She later comes down with greencough which causes her to lose her second to last life. She is afraid of an attack from Shadowclan and Riverclan, but is suprised to find that it was really Brokenstar\ Brokentail. When he is blinded by Yellowfang, she allows him to stay as a prisoner. Forest of Secrets Bluestar reviles to Fireheart that her kits were really Mistyfoot and Stonefur in Riverclan. When Tigerclaw comes to the clan with the band of rouges and the help of Bronkentail, he comes into Bluestar's den and tries to kill her. She is saved by Fireheart and in turn, names him the new deputy, but his ceremony was late, upsetting the clan. Rising Storm She is "a shell of her former self" and only trusts Fireheart and Whitestorm. She ties to travel to Highstones, but is stopped by a Windclan patrol, which causes her to believe that Starclan doesn't want to speak with her. A Dangerous Path She takes it bad when Fireheart tells her about Tigerstar and she goes insane, thinking that Starclan is at war with her. When prey begins to disappear, she thinks that Windclan is stealing prey and whans to attack them. She is stopped when Fireheart goes to Windclan and tells them to meet Bluestar at the Fourtrees. The meeting is peaceful, but Bluestar doesn't want to talk to Fireheart, saying that he betrayed her. She goes missing one day and it is later found out that she had gone to Highstones and Starclan warned her about a "pack" that would bring more death and destruction to the forest than it has ever seen. She denies Brightpaw, Swiftpaw and Thornpaw and only lets Cloudpaw become a warrior. This angers Brightpaw and Swiftpaw so they go to try and find out what happened to the missing prey. They are then attacked by the pack of dogs who kill Swiftpaw and injure Brightpaw. Brightpaw is found and brought back to camp. When it is thought she would die, Bluestar preforms a ceremony for the dying apprentice so that she can be given to Starclan as a warrior. She gives her the name Lostface, " So that every cat knows what Starclan did to take her ( Brightpaw/ Lostface ) from us." On a patrol to sunning rocks, they are attacked by a Riverclan patrol and she is attacked by her kits, Mistyfoot and Stonefur. They are about to kill her, but she is saved by Fireheart when he tells them that she is their mother. They leave Bluestar alone without harm , but hate her, saying that she is not their mother. Bluestar, then becomes mad with Fireheart saying that now she has to live in a clan of traitors, and that at least she would have died at the hands of two fine warriors. When Fireheart is about to die at the hands of the dog pack leader, she launches herself at the leader and the both go over the edge. Fireheart goes in after her, but can't get Bluestar. He is then helped by Mistyfoot and Stonefur, who bring both cats to the edge of the bank. The water was too strong for Bluestar and she loses her last life. Before she died, she told Fireheart that he mind had been clear and she new what she was doing. She also makes peace with Mistyfoot and Stonefur, who understand and help bring her body back to camp. The Darkest Hour She gives Fireheart his last life of nobility, certainty, and faith, along with his leader name, Firestar. She then tells him "Four will become two, Lion and Tiger will meet in battle, and Blood with rule the forest". In the battle with BloodClan, she tells Firestar that he must wait for his body to heal when he loses his first life. Firestar's Quest She tells Firestar of the fifth clan, Skyclan. She tells him to forget about them and that they don't matter. Firestar, doesn't listen to her and goes to find them. Midnight In the proluge, she is the cat to choose Brambleclaw and defends him against her mate Oakheart when Oakheart reminds her of Brambleclaw's father Tigerstar. She then tells Brambleclaw to meet three other cats at the new moon. Starlight She is seen in Starclan when they find the moonstone. She tells Spottedleaf not to look to hard for the fate of Firestar, and that Starclan, can't see everything. Twilight She is among the cats who tell Cinderpelt of her approaching death. Sunset She, Lionheart, and Yellowfang show Leafpool the three stars and tell her of her fate. The sight She tells [Leafpool to tell Firestar to use his head, not his heart, when choosing the new deputy. Eclipse She is seen talking to other Starclan cats about the prophecy of the three. Long Shadows She is seen talking in Starclan, she greets Brightspirit when she comes in, saying it had been a long time. Sunrise She is attacked by Yellowfang, saying that Bluestar has destroyed ThunderClan. Category:ThunderClan cat